


It's Our Pleasure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Ron and Harry generously offer to help Arthur sort his collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Our Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's April 2008 prompts. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Threesome.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : Power Tools
> 
> **Author's notes** : My first trio fic! Thanks to Sevfan for the beta and to Eeyore990 for the encouragement. As always, nothing you recognize is mine.

~

It’s Our Pleasure

~

Arthur beamed and chattered as he led the way towards the shed. “I call this my Muggle getaway,” he confided as they walked. “Molly thinks I’m mad for spending all my time out here, but I just think they’re fascinating, you know? I can’t help but wonder what they do with all of these things.”

Hermione smiled and hurried to keep up. “I understand,” she said. “Both Harry and I felt the same way about the wizarding world when we first came to Hogwarts, didn’t we, Harry?”

Harry, walking behind them, nodded his agreement. “We did, Mr. Weasley. Luckily, Ron was able to teach me about the things I needed to know.”

“You lads did hit it off pretty quickly, didn’t you? Ronnie’s been quite fortunate in his friendships. Not many are as close as you’ve all become.” Arthur waved his wand at the shed door, thus missing the look Harry and Ron exchanged.

Clasping his arm, Hermione smiled. “Yes, we’re all fortunate to be such good friends,” she said.

“It’s quite kind of the three of you to take time from your studying to tell me about some of these things,” Arthur said, leading them into the dark shed. “I know you are all very busy...”

“It’s no problem, Mr. Weasley,” Hermione said, releasing his arm and looking around the dim room with interest. “I’ve found over the years that Harry and Ron do much better if I let them have frequent breaks.”

Arthur chuckled. “They are lucky to have you to help them,” he said. “I’m convinced that you’re the reason Ronnie got though school with such good marks.”

Ron sighed. “Yes, yes,” he muttered. “So what’s in here, anyway?” he asked. “It’s pretty dark...”

“Oh, I’ve collected all sorts of Muggle items over the years, and no one seems to be able to shed too much light on what they do with them, you know? Apparently they are called power tools--”

“Let’s see, then,” Ron said.

Raising his wand, Arthur said, “ _Lumos!_ ” He smiled as their mouths dropped open. 

The shed was packed with tools and tool boxes of all sorts, colours and shapes. In the centre there was a large, wooden work bench with several tools scattered on it. There was even a pile of Muggle magazines next to a lone chair.

“Dad!” Ron was staring. “Where did all this stuff come from?”

Colouring, Arthur shrugged. “Here and there,” he said. “Now that people know I’m interested in all things Muggle, they send them to me, you know?” Walking over to the bench, he picked up a bright yellow tool. “For example, what’s this?”

“It’s a drill,” Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Arthur’s eyebrows went up. “Oh this is brilliant!” he exclaimed. “Do you think you could spare the time to help me sort all this out?”

“Um, Dad--”

Hermione placed a restraining hand on Ron’s arm. “We would love to,” she said. “I think it’s the least we can do given that you and Mrs. Weasley are allowing us all to stay here while we study.”

“Err--” Harry found himself the recipient of a patented Hermione-glare and he shut up immediately. 

“Well, if you’re sure...” Arthur was beaming again, and Hermione nodded firmly. 

“We’re sure,” she said. “Why don’t you leave us to it and we’ll catalogue it all for you?”

Arthur grinned, clearly thrilled. “Oh, but maybe I can stay and you can tell me about what each thing does--”

“Arthur?! Where are you?” Molly’s distant tone sounded harried.

He winced. “Oh dear. I was supposed to go shopping with Molly, but...”

“It’s fine,” Hermione said. “Really. We can handle this. We’ll leave you a list of what everything is and how it works, all right?”

Patting her shoulder, Arthur shook his head. “Bless you, Hermione. This is really lovely of you. I--”

“ARTHUR!”

Swallowing heavily, Arthur backed out of the shed. “I must go,” he said hurriedly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, yes?”

When the door had closed behind him, Ron spun towards Hermione. “What the hell?” he said. “There is no way I want to spend the afternoon in this musty old shed, sorting through a bunch of Muggle eklektrik -- eclec--- whatever tools. I would rather spend it studying, actually.”

“Is that so?” Hermione said. “It would be the first time.” Undoing her robes, she draped them over the lone chair and hopped up onto the bench, lifting her leg high before crossing it over the other. 

Ron’s eyes widened. “Hermione, do you not have any knickers on?” he asked, seemingly shocked. 

Harry laughed. “Ron, what a question!” he said, moving closer to Hermione. Clasping her skirt-covered thigh, Harry leaned in, pressing a kiss onto Hermione’s cheek. “It’s clear she has a plan. And there are much more enjoyable ways to find out what our favourite girl is wearing beneath her dress.”

Hermione smiled, turning her face so that her lips brushed Harry’s. Her tongue darted out and Harry wasted no time covering her mouth with his, snogging her deeply. His hand slid the fabric of her skirt up until it could slip beneath. 

“Oh God,” Ron moaned. “You two look-- but we can’t do this here! What if someone comes...”

Pulling his mouth from Hermione’s, Harry chuckled softly. “I think the idea is that we will be _coming_ very soon,” he murmured, glancing over at Ron with heavy-lidded eyes. “And if we’re lucky, we’ll all be coming _several times_ as well...”

“Mm,” Hermione sighed. She uncrossed her legs, a moan escaping her as Harry’s hand moved slowly between them. “I know I will be -- God yes there, Harry!” Her eyes meeting Ron’s, she smiled challengingly. “So what do you say, Ron? Are you _up_ for it?”

Licking his lips, Ron sauntered over to Harry and Hermione, undoing his robes as he went. “I still think you’re both mad for wanting to do this here and now,” he said, “but I’m in.”

“Thought you would be,” Harry murmured. “You’re usually up for a bit of fun.”

“A bit of fun?” Ron glanced behind him at the door. “You realize that we could have witnesses to our ‘bit of fun’ at any minute?”

Harry did something with his hand that made Hermione gasp and arch up. He smiled as Ron stepped closer. “Mm, but that’s part of the excitement, isn’t it?” he said. “Look at her, Ron. It’s turning her on, the thought that someone could come in and see her, open and waiting to be fucked by one or both of us. And she’s so wet...”

With a low moan, Ron leaned over Hermione and reached for Harry, dragging him close and slamming their mouths together. “You have developed such a filthy mouth,” he whispered when they broke for breath. 

“You know you love it,” Harry taunted, tilting his head and skimming his lips over Ron’s jaw. “You never fail to get hard when either of us talks dirty to you.”

Ron flushed and pulled back. “It’s not just that,” he said. “You’re usually doing things to me, too. Not just talking.”

“Ah, but you love the dirty talk, don’t try to deny it,” Hermione murmured. She was lying on her back, legs spread, the edge of her skirt just managing to conceal her cunt as she watched them. She smiled as Ron’s gaze dipped to her breasts.

“I love other things more,” he muttered, reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

Laughing, Hermione stretched her arms up over her head, her hand encountering one of the random tools lying on the table. A mischievous look crossed her face. “No wait,” she said, grasping the small machine. “Let’s use some of your father’s tools to have some fun. May as well put them to some good use, hm?”

Raising her arm, she pulled it around to find she had grabbed a drill. A bright yellow drill. Her smile deepened. “Ooh, who wants to drill me?” she purred. 

Ron simply looked puzzled while Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, that’s just awful, Hermione,” he said. Taking the drill from her, he began to put it aside. “Ron is right about one thing, though, we do need to get to it fast before someone comes looking--” Harry paused, hefting the drill in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face.

“What?” Ron asked, beginning to shuck his kit.

Hermione squirmed as Harry looked up, an odd look on his face. “Harry, what are you--?” She paused, then quirked an eyebrow. “Oh no,” she said, sitting up. “I was only joking! You are _not_ going to use that on m...”

One whispered word from Harry made her words trail off. Harry had wandlessly transformed the drill into a bright yellow dildo. Her breath caught.

“You want it now?” Harry asked, smiling and rolling it along his lips suggestively. 

“Not really,” Hermione replied, undoing her skirt and letting it fall away. “I think I want _you_ , but perhaps we can think of somewhere else to put it.”

They both turned to look at Ron, who had just removed his pants and was standing there, his cock bobbing in the air. “What?” he said when he realized they were staring at him. When his eyes darted to the dildo, his prick grew harder. 

“I think we have a winner,” Hermione said, reaching to the drill-dildo. “So, Ron, darling... May we put this in you?” 

Ron swallowed hard, but nodded. 

“Lube,” Harry murmured. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “In my robes,” she said, pointing at the chair where she had draped them. “And trust the woman to come prepared.”

“Hey, we didn’t know we’d be shagging out here,” Ron protested.

Hermione simply winked and undid her blouse, smiling as Ron’s gaze went immediately to her breasts and their erect nipples.

Harry found the tube of lubricant quickly and as he straightened up, it was in time to see Ron and Hermione kissing, their mouths clearly engaged in an erotic exchange of tongues, Ron’s large hands fondling Hermione’s breasts. He smiled, and as they pulled apart he murmured, “I never get tired of watching that.”

“Never get tired of doing it,” Ron gasped, licking his lips as if savouring Hermione’s taste. His thumb was still brushing her nipple and she sighed. 

Stepping close, Harry whispered in Ron’s ear, “Bend over the table so we can do this properly, yeah?”

Ron nodded, and a moment later found him leaning up against the bench, legs spread, one of Harry’s and one of Hermione’s fingers in his arse, spreading him gently. They both scattered kisses across his shoulders as they prepared him to take the transfigured dildo-drill, whispering filthy words of encouragement.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Harry said, withdrawing his finger. 

Hermione caught the fleshly lobe of Ron’s ear in her teeth, sucking it even as she, too, removed her finger. The reason for that became clear a moment later as Harry began pushing the transfigured and well-lubricated dildo in.

“All right?” Harry asked when Ron tensed and gasped. 

Nodding, Ron grunted, his fingernails gouging small half-moon shaped holes into the wooden work bench as Harry pushed it deeper. 

“Oh, Ron, you should see how you look,” Hermione breathed in his ear. “It’s brilliant.” 

“Mm,” Harry murmured. “She’s right. You look utterly fabulous.” 

“Feels good. So big,” Ron moaned as Harry began moving the drill-dildo in and out of his hole more rapidly, and when Hermione reached around and began stroking Ron’s cock in a similar rhythm, he cried out. “God! I can’t -- it feels so --” 

Harry sank his teeth lightly into Ron’s shoulder and began moving the tool in and out in earnest. “How’s it feel?” he rasped.

“Oh fuck...” Ron moaned. 

Hermione ducked beneath the work bench, and at the first lick of her tongue, Ron keened. Kneeling, she took him fully in her mouth and started to move, back and forth, her tongue sliding over the slick flesh.

And that was all it took. Ron convulsed, coming with a low cry and several shudders. Hermione continued to suck him until he gasped, “Too much!” and then she stopped, pulling away and standing. 

Ron wrapped his arms around her and sighed as he caught his breath. Harry, pressed to his back, laid a cheek on his shoulder. They all slumped together for a long minute.

“That was hot,” Harry finally said, pulling the dildo out of Ron with a wet sound, making him flinch. “Who’s next?”

Hermione smiled. “Oh I think we can forget that old thing,” she said, eyes dancing mischievously. “After all, we have an entire shed full of toys at out our disposal. And we’ve yet to satisfy Harry and me.” 

Ron sighed. “We’re going to be here a while, aren’t we?”

Harry, seeing the way Hermione was eyeing the collection of power tools on the shelf, grinned. “Yeah, Ron,” he said, pulling Hermione close. “I think we are.”

~

“Where are those three?” Molly asked as she set down her packages. “I can’t believe you left them sorting through your Muggle rubb-- stuff, Arthur.”

Arthur squinted towards the shed. “I don’t think they’re still out there,” he said. “It’s been several hours since we left.”

As he spoke he saw Hermione, looking oddly rumpled, emerge, followed closely by Ron and Harry. “My goodness, they _were_ still there! Looks as if they’ve been cataloguing all this time, bless them.” 

Molly came up behind him. “Look at them,” she said. “Such good friends. It does my heart good to see them all together like that.”

“I know,” Arthur said. 

When the three walked into the kitchen, Arthur greeted them with a smile. “How did it go?” he asked.

Hermione smiled. “You have a very interesting collection,” she said, slanting as look towards Harry and Ron. “We’re not quite done yet, though, Mr. Weasley.”

Arthur sighed. “Oh well, that’s all right. I know you’re all busy...” he began.

Hermione held up a hand. “Oh, no, you misunderstand,” she said. “We’re determined to take as much time as we need to finish this project. We promise we’ll get it done.”

“Oh but I don’t want to bother you...”

“It’s no bother,” Hermione reassured him with a smile. “Trust me. It’s our pleasure.”

~


End file.
